


Contigo sí

by Loredi



Series: Contigo no [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando tuvo fuerza, Scorpius salió del armario de los Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contigo sí

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí principalmente por culpa de Dara XD, quien quería continuación en la que Scorpius terminara bien. Me sugirió la idea de la que parte esto: Harry encuentra a Scorpius en el armario. También la dedico a todas las que sufrieron con la otra. Lo siento, de verdad tenía que sacar esa historia de mi pecho xD. Saludos los quiere, L.

Harry había tenido un mal día. Y cuando tenía un mal día lo menos que quería era regresar a casa, porque sabía que ahí le esperaban sólo incentivos para su dolor de cabeza. Así que al llegar, ni siquiera anunció su presencia y se dirigió directamente al armario de escobas, donde le gustaba meterse a descargar sus penas. Era extraño que le gustara ese lugar precisamente porque le recordaba las penas de su infancia, encerrado en la alacena debajo de la escalera.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba bloqueada. Bufó, fastidiado. No recordaba cuándo, pero seguramente había dejado los hechizos de protección puestos en su última visita. Sin más, retiró todas las barreras y abrió la puerta… sólo para encontrarse con un rostro conocido, pero lleno de lágrimas. Jadeó de la sorpresa, provocando que el otro chico abrazara sus piernas con más fuerza y se arrastrara hasta el rincón.

—¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó la voz de Ginny, desde las escaleras—. Necesito hablar contigo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se metió en el armario y volvió a subir las barreras. No quería hablar con Ginny y eso era lo primero. Lo segundo era saber qué hacía ese niño en  _su_  armario.  _Llorando_  en su armario, para ser más específicos. 

—Eh… —comenzó Harry, pero Scorpius reaccionó tensándose.

Preguntar si estaba bien salía sobrando, así que Harry iluminó ligeramente el interior del armario y lo revisó para ver si estaba lastimado. Observó al muchacho de pies a cabeza. Se parecía mucho a Malfoy —a Draco Malfoy— cuando era más joven. Sólo que Scorpius no tenía el rostro demacrado y consumido por la preocupación que Draco tenía a esa edad. Sus facciones eran más suaves, de hecho.

Siguió hacia abajo y encontró una camisa medio abierta por donde se asomaba un pecho lampiño que subía y bajaba agitado. Harry frunció el ceño y al bajar más la varita alcanzó a iluminar los pantalones de Scorpius. Estaban mojados con una sustancia que Harry conocía bien porque la había visto en su ropa muchas veces: sangre fresca. Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza y deseo que aquello no fuera lo que parecía.

Scorpius trataba de ocultar su rostro. Harry lo levantó por la barbilla y le dio su pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas. El chico tembló ante el contacto y Harry bajó la vista. 

—¿Albus? —preguntó. No podía creerlo. No de su niñito.

Dejó salir el aire cuando Scorpius negó, pero el alivio le duró poco.

—¿James? —preguntó, con el rostro endurecido y la voz grave. 

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, giró el rostro y se hizo más hacia la orilla. Harry se regañó por ser tan brusco con una víctima. En sus años de auror había tratado con muchas, pero este caso era especial… su hijo había sido el victimario.

—Scorpius… —lo llamó Harry, con voz más suave.

Después de todo, Scorpius había sido amigo de Albus por seis o siete años y había ido a la casa en muchas ocasiones. Harry tenía cierta confianza con él. La suficiente como para acercarse y ponerle una mano en el hombro. Por ahora lidiaría con él. Después, cuando supiera la historia completa, comenzaría a pensar en James. Si empezaba ahora, la cabeza iba a explotarle.

—Scorpius —repitió, sin éxito—. ¿Me permites lanzar un hechizo para disminuir el dolor?

Scorpius sollozó bajito, sin descubrirse el rostro, pero alcanzó a susurrar un “sí” moribundo. Harry tomó su varita y, tratando de hacer que el movimiento no fuera vergonzoso, la puso entre las piernas del chico Malfoy para murmurar un hechizo que aliviara el escozor. 

Luego tragó saliva, pues las siguientes preguntas serían mucho más difíciles para él que las primeras. 

—Scorpius… ¿quieres acompañarme a la central de aurores para levantar una queja por… violación? —dijo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Su voz amenazaba con quebrarse en la última palabra.

Le respondió el silencio. Cuando alzó los ojos para ver qué ocurría se encontró con Scorpius, mirándolo con grandes ojos sorprendidos.

  
* * * * *

  
“¿Por mí?”, pensaba Scorpius. “¿Este hombre sería capaz de entregar a su propio hijo por mí?” Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan abrumadoramente protegido. Decidió que debería contestar y no parecer idiota por más tiempo. Suficientemente idiota parecía al estar encerrado en un armario.

—No se preocupe, señor Potter —dijo, intentando que su voz no sonara tan quebrada—. Fue mi culpa —susurró, enojado. 

Por una parte, tener venganza de James hubiera sido bueno, pero no satisfactorio. Los medios estarían sobre ellos. El hijo de Harry Potter violó al hijo de Draco Malfoy. La gente se volvería loca especulando y su imagen quedaría enlodada para siempre. Lo mejor era quedarse callado. Después de todo no mentía, había sido su culpa. Había llegado su venganza demasiado lejos y lo sabía. Había sido estúpido al dañarse a sí mismo en el proceso, pero en el fondo creía que se merecía ese daño.

—Lo merecía —susurró sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta.

—No, no es cierto —murmuró Harry, acercándose más a él.

Scorpius lo miró, sorprendido.

—Escúchame bien. Nadie merece estas cosas. Tú menos que nadie mereces esto. Tú eres un muchacho muy valioso. ¿Me entiendes?

—Eso no es verdad —gimió Scorpius, sin poder contenerse—. Soy asqueroso, simple e indeseable… 

De haber estado en todas sus facultades seguramente no se hubiera soltado a llorar, pero en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa, en verdad no podía.

El cálido abrazo le llegó por sorpresa y lo derrumbó todavía más. Se escondió en el pecho del señor Potter y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo. Necesitaba aferrarse a alguien. Respirar.

Unos dedos fueron hacia su cabeza y delicadamente acariciaron su cabello mientras escuchaba arrullos y palabras que jamás había escuchado.

  
* * * * *

  
Cuando tuvo la fuerza, Scorpius salió del armario de los Potter. Todavía pasarían años para que la cabeza que mantenía en alto fuera no sólo una imagen sino un reflejo de sus sentimientos, pero finalmente lo logró. Después de estudiar aritmancia avanzada en Italia regresó a trabajar para una compañía de seguridad mágica en Londres. 

Con el tiempo dejó de ser un niño quebradizo y llegó el día en que pudo mirar atrás y reírse de aquellas horas que pasó llorando en el armario de los Potter. Y más aún, logró reírse de sus sentimientos frustrados, de sus miedos innecesarios y de su infantil forma de resolver los problemas. 

Para cuando fue invitado a la boda de Lily Potter con su primo, se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo. Le pidió a Ferdinand que lo acompañara a la boda y a pesar del nerviosismo inicial con el que divisó a James y a Albus en la fiesta, logró mantenerse calmo y maduro durante el resto de la celebración. Encontró valor, curiosamente, al ver que ninguno de los dos hermanos parecía recordar los acontecimientos que para él habían marcado un antes y un después en su vida. 

Después de la cena, cuando los novios se despedían de los últimos invitados, Scporpius encontró el valor para acercarse al hombre gracias a quien había tenido un  _después_  real en su vida. 

—Señor Potter —llamó.

Harry estaba sentado en su mesa hablando con Rose Weasley, quien le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

—Pero si es Scorpius Malfoy —saludó Harry—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cien años?

—No tanto, señor —rió Scorpius.

—Entonces no me llames señor, que me haces sentir viejo. O sea, más de lo que estoy. 

Scorpius sintió cierto calor en sus mejillas. Afortunadamente un joven pelirrojo que no reconoció vino a pedirle a Rose que bailara con él y así pudo sentarse al lado de Harry.

—Ha pasado un largo rato desde la última vez que te vi, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Harry. Scorpius pudo sentir su genuino interés. 

—Muy bien. Gracias a usted. 

—Un Slytherin diciendo “gracias”, creo que voy a desmayarme. 

—¿Qué sabe de los slytherins? —Scorpius lo miró de soslayo con una sonrisita. 

Harry pareció pensarlo. 

—Parece que no lo suficiente. 

Scorpius alzó la ceja y esta vez le sonrió descaradamente.

—¿Te gustaría conocer más?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces fue interrumpido por una mujer pelirroja que se plató frente a ellos. 

—Harry —llamó.

Scorpius se puso de pie.

—Señora Potter —saludó, por costumbre, e inmediatamente se mordió la lengua.

Ginny lo miró con las cejas alzadas. 

—Señor Malfoy —reclamó—. Sabe bien que mi apellido no es Potter hace años. He venido a despedirme, Harry. Ahora que Lily se fue, Dean y yo nos retiramos también.

Scorpius miró a Harry atentamente una vez que Ginny se fue.

—Perdón. La costumbre.

—No sabía que tenías pareja —comentó Harry, señalando con la barbilla a Ferdinand. 

—¿Mi primo? —Scorpius se rió—. Le pedí que me acompañara. Llegar a la recepción de una boda solo lo hace a uno la fuente inagotable de chismes. 

—Ah —dijo Harry—. Me acabas de dar un poco de conocimiento invaluable. 

—¿Estamos a mano entonces? —rió Scorpius—. Tú me ayudaste a valorar mi vida y yo te ayudo a… sobrellevar las bodas.

Harry lo miró atentamente por más del tiempo razonable. Lo que hizo que el estómago del rubio se revolviera.

—Perdona que lo diga así, pero no sé cómo decirlo —comenzó Harry—. No veo en ti un solo rastro del niño que encontré en mi armario.

—Ah —Scorpius se hundió ligeramente en su silla, abochornado—. Pero está aquí, muy dentro. Sólo que ha aprendido muchas cosas con los años.

—¿Sigues enamorado de…? —preguntó Harry, mirando de reojo a sus hijos.

Scorpius los miró directamente, analizándolos, y luego volteó hacia Harry.

—Dudo haberlo estado alguna vez —dijo, sinceramente—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —Cambió de tema—. ¿Queda algo del hombre que se escondía en el armario de escobas para evitar a su esposa?

Harry negó suavemente y se rascó la cabeza.

—No hay esposa de la que esconderse. Y también he aprendido mucho con los años.

Scorpius suspiró. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces creo que los dos salimos del armario para bien.

—Ah, que si lo hice… —suspiró también Harry y luego le lanzó una mirada significativa.

Scorpius soltó una risita nerviosa por la que después tendría tiempo de avergonzarse.

—¿Querrías? —dijo Scorpius.

—¿Te gustaría? —dijo Harry al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se rieron y miraron alrededor. Scorpius se encontró con la mirada atenta de su padre, quien sacudió la cabeza suavemente y rodó los ojos. Parecía resignado. Scorpius había tenido cuidado de irle soltando poco a poco la historia de su atracción por su antiguo enemigo.

—Voy a casa a intentar pensar que no soy tan viejo sólo porque mi hija menor está casada—intentó Harry de nuevo, medio bromeando—. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Harry se levantó y extendió la mano. Era la imagen misma del Harry que años atrás había extendido la mano para que Scorpius se levantara y saliera del armario de los Potter. Era el hombre que le había dado la fuerza y por el que había desarrollado cierto… gusto durante aquellos años.

—Me encantaría —dijo Scorpius, tomando su mano.

Una parte, quizás muy infantil todavía, se regocijó de que Harry se despidiera de sus hijos sin soltar su mano. Pero eso no se comparaba con el placer de escuchar a Harry repetir palabras similares a las que dijo aquel día en el armario, sólo que esta vez adornadas por una pasión diferente, por jadeos y besos insistentes. Y cuando Harry le hizo el amor lo hizo de tal forma que borró de su cuerpo no sólo los rastros lejanos de Albus o James, sino cada rastro de cada persona que había tocado su cuerpo.

Cuando Scorpius pudo abrir los ojos después de su orgasmo se encontró a Harry sonriéndole. 

—¿Sabes? —dijo Scorpius, acariciando su mejilla—. Jamás me sentí hermoso o protegido, no así. Excepto contigo. Contigo sí.

—Eso es porque soy perfecto para ti —sonrió Harry, acariciando sus labios—. Y tú eres perfecto a secas.

Scorpius rió, se abrazó a él y no lo dejó ir jamás.


End file.
